


Danish Pastry

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickness, grumpy dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Fernando's cute. Daniel too.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Danish Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece of fluffyfluffy fluff <3  
Set in 2008.

"I'm hooome!"

Fernando shouted as he entered the red bricked house. He got no answer. He knew that Danny was there already, he left way before him. Rafa and his speeches...

He took off his boots, hid his jacket in the closet and went to the kitchen. Nice pot of tea would be best on this cold English evening. On the kitchen table was a large package, ripped open. He looked at it curiously, took out a small card.

“Kære Dani,

her er lidt noget hjemmefra. Vi savner dig.

Hilsner,

Mama og Papa.  
P.S. Hej til Fernando fra os!“

  
Fernando knew that gibberish was Danish. He looked at his own name at the end of the card. Of course they knew. His eyes wandered again to the package. Several smaller ones inside, some also opened and all seem to contain... pastry? Nando reached inside. He had no idea what all these were called. They looked delicious. He put everything back and stepped out of the kitchen to ask Daniel about it. Where was the big boy...?

  
Fer peeked inside the bedroom, the bathroom, the lounge, no Dane. He came back to the living room where his eyes fell on a big pile of blankets on the sofa. He smiled and sat down next to it. It didn't move. His hand sneaked inside the pillowy fortress and his fingers brushed a spot of soft skin. 

A groan came from inside and the whole construction moved and wiggled. 

Fernando smiled warmly. "Dan, what on earth are you doing there?" - "Leave me alone..!"

The striker's brows frowned. He wasn't used to this scale of drama from his Dane. He started to dug up the blankets, layer after layer, to finally reveal a very red-faced grimacing Daniel. They watched each other for several second, then the defender groaned again and hid under a pillow. Fer blinked confused. 

"Danny, could you tell me what is going on? Are you ok?" - "No", was the muffled answer.

The Spaniard sighed. "Talk to me, love, what's wrong?" Dan murmured something. Fer bent closer. "What..?" The Dane appeared again. 

"My stomach hurts!"

Nando thought back to all the cakes in the package. So that was... He couldn't stop himself from giggling.

"Dagger has a tummy ache!" Daniel threw him a deathstare. 

"Lie down, I make you some tea." Fer made his way back to the kitchen quickly, a fond smile on his lips. He prepared strong chamomile tea as he knew that it was that kind that helped soothing an upset stomach. His mum used to make it for him when he was a little boy and ate too many sweets. He whistled good-humouredly when he entered the living room again. 

Daniel lay on the couch, a dramatically brave expression on his face. Nando placed the steaming brew on the table and sat down next to him, he crawled closer and laid his head on the striker's lap. 

"You should drink it while it's warm." - "Too hot right now..." Danny rubbed his cheek on the other's thigh and sighed contently. 

"You better?" Fer stroked through Dan's unruly hair. He hummed pleasurably. "Yeah. A little. If you don't stop."

Fernando kissed his temple and continued. 

"Don't worry, I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> We have a lot of fluff lately, haven't we?


End file.
